1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture and more particularly to the structure and fabrication of posts and couplers used in the assembly of furniture pieces such as beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Case goods sold to institutions such as schools and colleges often include beds comprising wooden headboards and metal bed frames. The term “headboards” typically includes both headboards and footboards, since they are often identical at least in dimension. Consequently, beds can optionally be stacked atop one another to form bunk beds and save space. Also, in colleges especially, it is common to mount the headboards on extenders so that the bed will be elevated, providing space beneath the bed for desks, chairs and the like.
Wooden headboards are typically fabricated from two posts and at least one crosspiece extending between the posts. The crosspiece is joined to the posts by doweling and gluing or by mortise and tenon joints. Under normal use, this ancient construction serves adequately, but with heavy institutional use and with changes in climate (e.g., temperature and humidity), it is not uncommon for the joints to loosen. This will typically increase maintenance costs and possibly diminish the durability of the bed.
Bed frames are commonly fabricated from angle iron side rails and end rails, welded together in a square with one or more reinforcing pieces extending between the side rails. Springs or wires are strung between the rails to support a mattress. A mounting bracket adapted to hang on pins in each post of a headboard is riveted to a side rail at each corner of the bed frame. Frequently the joints between the mounting brackets and the side rails loosen under heavy use, leading to early failure of the bed frame.